


Know Your Limits

by OnceYoungHearts, WckdLttlSnnrs28



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, College, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lawyers, M/M, Online Dating, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Punishment, Restraints, Ryden Smut, Safewords, Sounding, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceYoungHearts/pseuds/OnceYoungHearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WckdLttlSnnrs28/pseuds/WckdLttlSnnrs28
Summary: “I told you to fucking lick it.” He grabbed Brendon’s jaw with his other hand, opening Brendon’s mouth forcefully. “Lick it like it’s your last meal. Hell, it might be.”
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Kudos: 34





	Know Your Limits

Ryan smiled at the satisfying noise the dart made as it sunk into his dorm wall. He’d already lost his security deposit, so there was no point in holding back now. 

Brendon Fucking Urie’s dumb face grinned at him. The sight of the dart stuck between the eyebrows of the picture filled him with amusement. He’d ripped the cover off the magazine someone had left in the common room. How could anyone pass up the ability to blow off steam directed at one of the shittiest humans in the country?

The headlines around his face boasted about the most recent high-profile defendant he’d gotten off—some rich guy-pervert who was probably guilty. As lawyers go, Brendon Urie was the worst kind and Ryan hated him for it. He’d been forced to study Urie for his second year law class, and hearing the professor spout praise and adoration for that vile man had churned Ryan’s stomach. 

Ryan retrieved the single dart he’d managed to steal from the campus’s bar out of his wall, lining up for another shot, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. The screen showed a notification from the dating app he used most often. The screen name, AppleBottomCreams, had immediately grabbed his attention. He remembered seeing the profile earlier in the morning, and getting the message that they’d matched was the best news he’d gotten all day. 

He tapped on the Rail3d icon and sent a flirty opening message. He’d figured out which lines worked best at starting conversations and “You have a nice face, what are you into?” seemed to do the trick. He didn’t have to wait long, making six new dart holes in his target’s face before they’d agreed on a time and place to meet up.

\---------- 

Brendon was having a stressful day at work, like always. Client A came in with a sob story about someone stealing their cat. Client B had a sue case over breaking their leg in Walmart. Nothing too heavy, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t stressful on Brendon. If the clients got too emotional he quickly passed them over to his secretary and refused to deal with them.

He had just recently gotten the app Rail3d, specifically targeted at men looking for hookups with a focus on power dynamics. He’d only matched with a few people, opting to be very selective. He was a very uptight man and giving up any amount of power both terrified and excited him. In the past he hadn’t really put himself out there, because he always busied himself in the courtroom. After months of him debating on whether or not he should attempt to find someone to trust, he finally took the leap and decided to give it a try. 

He was filing away his paperwork for the day when he got the notification that someone had messaged him on the dating app. His eyes skimmed over the text and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. It was the account named SwallowingSnowflake, which had the prettiest guy in the icon out of all of the candidates Brendon had seen that morning. He knew technically this guy was only matched with a fake profile picture, saying nice words about some unknown pornstar that Brendon had found on google. He didn’t really care, though. The guy’s profile showed him with some intriguing equipment, and Brendon couldn’t get him out of his head. Finally, someone who didn’t want him for his fame or money. He pressed his finger into the chat bar and typed out the basic gist of his kinks and fantasies before ending the list with “you ;).”

After a brief conversation back and forth, Brendon booked a night’s stay for two in a cheap hotel just a few blocks away from his apartment. He made sure to pick a discrete-looking building where the rooms were at least clean enough that he wouldn’t immediately need a shower after stepping foot into it, and sent the boy the address and room number.

He realized he still had a stack of files sitting in front of him, and carried them out to his secretary. “Spencer, could you finish putting these away for me?”

Spencer had been in the process of packing his stuff up, but he stopped and grinned at Brendon’s words. “You mean you’re actually going to trust me to put things in alphabetical order? You must have some really important plans.” 

Brendon tried to keep his face blank as his mind raced with all the things he’d hopefully be doing with SwallowingSnowflake in just a few hours’ time. “Oh, y'know, the usual.” He coughed, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed in his throat. “Just make sure they all end up in the proper spots this time?”

Spencer rolled his eyes and didn’t respond, looking annoyed as he walked off.

“Oh, and give Jon my best!” Brendon called after him. Keeping his employees happy was always a challenge. 

He quickly gathered up his belongings and headed home, his excitement quickly turning into nerves the more he thought about what he’d agreed to.

\----------

Brendon sat anxiously on the bed. It had clean sheets and the room didn’t have any horrible odours, so he was happy with his choice. The knock on the door had him instantly jumping to his feet, and he really hoped it wasn’t housekeeping because just thinking about what was about to happen had him half-hard in his dress pants.

The door opened and Ryan’s gaze fell upon Brendon’s form. He frowned, not recognizing him right off, but when the realization of  _ that’s Brendon Urie  _ set in he felt his stomach bubble with anger.  _ DoucheBag _ , he thought. “Oh, I must have come to the wrong room, sorry,” Ryan said, backing out of the doorway hesitantly. 

“No no no,” Brendon grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them. “I’m sorry, I had to use a fake picture. My face is too well known to just let it be seen on  _ Rail3d _ of all places.”

“Oh, so you think you’re too  _ good _ for a dating app? So, first you lie to me and then you insult people who use dating websites? Jesus  _ Christ _ .” Ryan walked into the room a little further, dropping his khaki duffel bag onto the floor by the bed. He felt his anger and surprise at Brendon being the one who messaged him draining as he realized his darkest hopes had always been to inflict pain on this man. Now he was offering himself up on a silver platter, and Ryan was having to fight to keep a grin off his face. 

“It- it wasn’t meant to be a lie,” Brendon shrank a little in the face of Ryan’s anger. “I just didn’t know how else to do this. I’ve… I’ve never done this before.” Brendon hadn’t expected a reaction like that at all. If he was honest with himself, he’d expected the hookup to be excited that he got to be with a celebrity.

“Isn’t it stupid to go onto a kink dating app for your first gay hookup? You’re in for a wild ride, dumbass.”

“I’ve had sex before,” Brendon defended weakly, “I’ve just never subbed or given up any amount of control. It was never really an option for me.” 

“You’ve never even had a cock up your ass? How the  _ fuck  _ do you expect to do  _ any  _ of the things we talked about? How fucking stupid  _ are _ you?!” he seethed, tossing his hands up in the air dramatically.

Brendon’s eyes widened at the way the other man spoke to him. He’d never been addressed with such disrespect in his life, and each word was affecting him more than he’d dare to hope. “I prepped myself,” he said, locking eyes with the other man and licking his lips slowly, “with a dildo.” 

“Oh well that just solves fuckin’ everything, right?” He rolled his eyes, pulling the bag back up off the floor and dropping it onto the bed. “I bet your virgin ass will be in tears before we even get started.  _ Pathetic. _ ”

Brendon felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He couldn’t say much in his own defense, since what the guy was saying was probably true. He still wanted to find out though. “I’ll do anything you ask of me, sir.” 

“Anything? Even strip tease?” He smirked a little, “and please, call me Ryan.” He’d noted in the dark recesses of his mind that Brendon was an attractive man, but it had simply been added to the list of reasons to hate him. It was unfair to be successful, intelligent, a gigantic asshole and  _ that  _ good looking.

Brendon took a deep breath and tried to look confident as he undid one button of his shirt at a time. 

“Look me in the eyes, slut,” he said in a rough voice, staring directly at Brendon’s face.

Brendon’s eyes snapped up to meet Ryan’s, and he stepped forward, forcing Ryan to sit down on the chair in the corner. He moved his hips in a way he hoped looked seductive. 

Ryan felt the need to start this off in control, setting some ground rules. “One, keep your hands off of me unless you are  _ told _ to touch me. Two, don’t go so fast. You’re making my head hurt.” 

Brendon’s movement slowed and Ryan’s gaze skimmed over his body appraisingly. He got his button-down off, and slowly lifted the undershirt, trying to see a hint of approval in Ryan’s expression. 

Ryan let nothing show, his features blank. He let his eyes fall from Brendon’s and he took a glance at the boy's body, clenching his jaw in anger because Brendon should  _ not _ be that hot. 

Brendon’s hands reached for his belt, trying to keep them still enough to undo it without his trembling being noticable. “Hold on,” Brendon’s hands dropped to his sides as he tried to refrain from physically slapping himself at his own eagerness, “there’s something I need you to sign before we do this.”

“Excuse me?” Ryan stood up, taking a firm hold of one of Brendon’s arms. “The only thing I’m signing is your ass to mark it  _ mine.”  _

“It’s just a NDA.” He mistook Ryan’s dead stare for a lack of understanding. “A non-disclosure agreem-”

“I know what it fucking stands for, you cunt! I’m  _ not _ signing it! I wouldn’t want to be caught dead with your bitch ass much less tell a soul that I met you on a dating site and came here to fuck you!”

Brendon found it hard to believe Ryan was lying, his rage and disgust evident on his face, but Brendon hadn’t become one of the most infamous lawyers in the country by letting people off that easy. “If you aren’t going to tell anyone, then signing it won’t do any harm.” He pulled the document out of his briefcase and smacked it down on the coffee table with a pen on top. “ _ Then  _ we can do whatever you like.”

“Don’t pull that lawyer-y shit on me, Urie.” He seemed to spit out the name like venom on his tongue. “If I sign that god damn document that gives  _ you _ power over me. I’m not. Fucking. Signing it.”

Brendon crossed his arms defensively. He was usually good at hiding when he felt cornered, but he was quickly realizing that if Ryan wanted to sell this story, he’d already gotten enough dirt to do so. The only thing having him leave now would ensure is that Brendon wouldn’t get to have sex. That didn’t seem like a great option. 

Ryan picked the paper up off the coffee table and ripped it in half, then into fourths and crumpled up each and every piece before pelting Brendon with them. “That’s what I think of your fucking document.” Ryan took his seat back in the chair and stared up at Brendon expectantly.

Brendon waited a moment before following, his seductive movements now feeling more filled with rage than discomfort. He took the belt from his pants and let it snake to the floor before sliding to his knees and placing a hand on Ryan’s leg.

Ryan’s hand was quick to grasp Brendon’s wrist. “What did I fucking tell you?” he snapped, standing up and pushing Brendon aggressively against the nearest wall.

“Ow fuck, I’m sorry I forgot,” Brendon gasped as a hand closed over his windpipe.

“God, I could fucking finish you right now and no one would even  _ know.  _ Your life’s in my hands now, Brendon, and you’ve been a very  _ naughty  _ boy.” He smirked and thought back to all the things Brendon told him over their chat. The fact that Brendon was a germaphobe really stuck with him. “You know what happens to boys who don’t follow orders?”

Brendon moved his head as much as he could to signal  _ no,  _ since his lungs didn’t have enough air to form words. 

Ryan’s fingers tightened so much that he could feel Brendon’s heartbeat deep into his bones. “They get punished,” he growled before practically throwing Brendon to the floor. He knelt down beside him, gripping his hair and forcing Brendon’s face against the carpet. “Lick it.”

“What?” Brendon’s shock overpowered his attempt to be submissive. He could see a horrid stain inches from where his face was, and the possibilities of what had touched those fibers over the years made him queasy.

“I told you to fucking lick it.” He grabbed Brendon’s jaw with his other hand, opening Brendon’s mouth forcefully. “Lick it like it’s your last meal. Hell, it might be.” 

Brendon tentatively stuck his tongue out, allowing only the tip to poke into the smallest section of floor possible, and hoping that would be sufficient. He already had an overwhelming urge to gargle some mouthwash. Or bleach.

Ryan laughed maliciously and dragged Brendon’s head up closer to the stain _. _ “Lick it, Brendon. You aren’t licking it.”

His tongue swiped fully over the brown mystery patch of carpet, the rough texture dragging heavily against his tongue. He looked up to Ryan with a pleading gaze, not able to bring himself to swallow the saliva that was gathering in his mouth.

“That’s what you deserve. Licking shit stains on the carpet like the whore you are.” Ryan took his jaw in his hand, strong fingers holding Brendon’s head firmly in place as he crouched down to see him at eye level. “Now swallow like the good boy I know you can be.”

Brendon forced his throat to work, grimacing. The fingers on his jaw loosened fractionally, but he didn’t get to enjoy it before Ryan’s hands had slipped around to the back of his skull and were hauling him to his feet by his hair.

He pulled Brendon to him and kissed him before pushing Brendon into a sitting position on the bed next to the bag. “Take off your clothes.” 

Brendon removed the rest of his clothes, feeling overly aware of every inch of his body as Ryan stood in front of him still fully dressed. “What, uh, what do you want me to do?”

Ryan unzipped his jeans and pushed them down mid-thigh along with his underwear. His cock was resting up against his lower stomach, staining his t-shirt with pre cum. “Get on your knees.” 

Brendon scrambled off the bed, eyes locked on Ryan’s erection. He felt the scratchy hotel carpet rub against his skin where he kneeled on it, but he cared less about it now. He looked up at Ryan expectantly, awaiting further instructions.

He looked down at Brendon with dark, almost blackened eyes. “Ever sucked a cock before?” 

Brendon considered lying, but something made him think that Ryan would know if he lied. “No, I haven’t.”

Ryan grabbed a fist full of Brendon’s hair and pulled his face closer to Ryan’s crotch. “Don’t fuck up. You bite me and I’ll make a coat out of your fucking ass.”

Brendon nodded a tiny bit, his lips brushing the tip of Ryan’s dick. He licked over the head of it, enjoying the way Ryan’s whole body tensed in response. He pumped his hand along the length, meeting his mouth, before opening his lips and starting to take as much of it in as he could manage. It felt like barely half was inside his mouth by the time it felt too full, and he pulled back slightly, sucking hard to make up for his lack of depth. 

Brendon licked around the tip, flicking his tongue on the slit. He was thinking too much, trying to remember what people had done on him that felt good. Ryan was making encouraging noises every so often, but Brendon didn’t feel like a natural by any means. He gave himself a mental pep talk before attempting to fit more of Ryan into his mouth. He made it a little further than the last time before he ran out of air and his gag reflex kicked in, making him back off.

Ryan’s eyes hardened at the boy, his rage barely contained. “Did I fucking tell you to stop?” 

Brendon sat back enough to say, “No, Ryan.”

He tightened his hold on Brendon’s hair and pulled him close again, so close Ryan’s cock was pressed against Brendon’s face. “I don’t like when sluts choke. Do it again and you won’t like the outcome.” 

Brendon took a deep breath and sucked Ryan’s cock back into his mouth, trying to get his mouth down to at least where his hand was covering the base. He had almost made it when his throat closed up and he had to pull off again, coughing up the remaining air in his lungs.

Ryan grabbed Brendon’s jaw with his free hand and forced his mouth open wide. “God  _ dammit _ Brendon what did I tell you?” he spat, pulling his hand off Brendon’s jaw and grabbing his cock. He lined up his crown with Brendon’s lips and rammed his hips forward, his dick slipping deep into Brendon’s mouth and down his throat. He then grabbed Brendon’s hair with both fists and began to mercilessly fuck into the back of Brendon’s throat, ignoring the desperate clawing of Brendon’s nails on his hips. 

Brendon closed his eyes and tried not to fight it. He figured there had to be a trick to it. Tons of people had given him great blow jobs over the years. He started to breathe through his nose since he had no other option and the gagging lessened. He was able to relax his throat enough that Ryan’s dick slid further in, and his fingers released their death grip on Ryan’s hips. 

Ryan thrusted his hips hard against Brendon’s face, stopping when his cock was to the hilt. “Fuck your mouth is so  _ hot.”  _

Brendon felt his heart race at the compliment, and he tried his best to impress Ryan, relaxing even more into it and kneading Ryan’s ass with his hands. He hummed in contentment, glad he was getting better at it.

Ryan kept fucking his throat, only pulling out when he felt he was on the edge. Ryan looked hot, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and his bottom lip red from biting on it. “ _ Damn _ you’re sexy,” he said with awe in his tone. He reached up and pushed the hair out of his face. “Get on the bed and lay on your back.”

Brendon pushed himself to his feet and sat back on the bed, pushing himself backwards until he was resting against the pillows. He saw where Ryan’s eyes were focused, and spread his legs a little wider to give him a better view. He slowly licked his lips, hoping Ryan would take the rest of his clothes off so Brendon could look at him, but too scared to ask for it.

Ryan opened his duffel bag and pulled out a large roll of bright red bondage tape. “Put your arms above your head. Move down on the bed if you have to. Wrists together.” 

Brendon raised his arms up, sliding down enough so they could be fully extended without hitting the solid headboard. Ryan crawled on top of him, his pants hastily pulled back up but still undone. He leaned over Brendon, careful to not let their bodies touch at all, and pulled the end of the tape up, beginning to wrap the material tightly around Brendon’s wrists, binding them together. After getting the tape to Brendon’s mid forearm, he ripped the tape off of the roll with his teeth and rubbed it down so it would stick to itself. Ryan then got off the bed and walked to the foot board. Leaning over the frame, he grabbed Brendon’s ankles one by one and taped them almost aggressively to the bars on the foot board. 

“Keep your arms above you unless I say otherwise,” he said firmly, staring Brendon down hungrily. “We talked about sounding over the phone. Have you done that before? I assume you have.”

“Yes, umm, just on myself. The device I used wasn’t that large though.” Brendon’s eyes cut to Ryan’s duffle bag, and he wondered what Ryan had brought with him.

“Was the plug bigger or smaller than my pinky?” he asked with a cocked brow, holding his pinky up like a tea drinker to show Brendon. 

“Uhh, it was longer, but not quite as… wide,” Brendon whispered.

“We’ll start off small and work our way up. Would you like to pick a safe word?” Ryan fished a padded case reminiscent of a small laptop organizer out of the bag along with water based lubricant before throwing the duffle to the ground.

Brendon swallowed roughly. “My safe word is  _ objection _ .” His whole face blushed deep red as he said it.

Ryan made a sour face, his nose scrunched up in displeasure. “Fucking lawyers,” he muttered and laid his equipment on the bed. He reached behind himself and pulled his shirt over his head, a couple tattoos now visible on the back of his biceps. “I hate lawyers. You’re all such pompous assholes.”

Brendon wanted to argue, but figured it was not the time for that. He bit his tongue and watched Ryan remove the smallest rod from his kit and lube it up generously. Brendon’s breathing became shallow as Ryan swung a leg over, sitting on his thighs and taking Brendon’s dick in his hand.

“Remember: arms up. If you move them, I’ll up the size an unpleasant amount. Understood?” he asked, the thin bar held in his right hand dangling just above Brendon’s cock.

Brendon nodded wordlessly, threading his fingers together so he could squeeze his own hands. He stared at Ryan’s motions with rapt attention.

Ryan gripped the boy’s shaft tighter and circled the point of the rod around Brendon’s cock hole before slowly pushing the thin metal into him. 

Brendon shuddered all over, taking in a deep gasp and releasing it as a moan. There was no pain so far. The one he’d used on himself was a little larger, so he enjoyed the feeling of Ryan’s hand rubbing over the outside of his dick while the cool metal slid smoothly along the inside. His hands clenched tighter above his head, and he reminded himself to keep them in place.

The dom slipped the bar in deeper, getting it as far as he wanted and letting his hand slide down a little to stroke the vein under Brendon’s cock. He was watching Brendon’s face for any negative reactions, but so far he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

Brendon groaned from deep in his chest, arching his back off the bed as he attempted to keep his lower half down. Ryan’s weight on his legs helped, but he could still feel his muscles trembling with the effort of keeping still.

Ryan began to move the sound up and down inside of Brendon, essentially fucking him with it. “You look so good when you can’t move.” 

Brendon glared at him through squinted eyes, annoyed at how hot he found Ryan’s words. Maybe it was the motions that accompanied his comment, but Brendon felt like he couldn’t possibly be more turned on than he was already.

Ryan slipped the rod out of Brendon, wiping it on the bed sheets. “I think it’s time for the next size,” he said surely and got the next sound from the kit. “This is probably the size you used on your own.” He showed Brendon the metal stick before smearing a little bit of lube onto it and circling it on Brendon’s crown just like he had done previously. Ryan’s eyes were focused on Brendon’s when he pushed it inside of him, trying to imagine what he was thinking.

Brendon shouted curse words, the stretch of the device entering him almost overwhelming. Ryan went slowly, allowing him to adjust to the sensation, but he still felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. Ryan’s hand rubbed calming circles into the base of his dick, and he had to focus on that to ground his mind. He couldn’t remember when he’d closed his eyes, but he had to open them to look down and see Ryan’s hands working expertly over him.

All Ryan could think was that Brendon was being a total pussy about this, but he kept trying to encourage Brendon and get him to enjoy it. He figured there wasn’t much point to this if Brendon didn’t get off. He slipped the rest of the sound into him slowly, moving off of Brendon’s legs and between them so he could plant gentle kisses on the base of Brendon’s dick. He didn’t know why he was being so caring with this man, but there was just something about Brendon’s stupid aura that compelled him to.

Brendon started to really get into it, feeling his muscles relax and his dick twitching in Ryan’s hand. “That’s so fucking good,” he exhaled, not able to keep silent any longer. His hands started to lift off the bed and he had to slam them back down before Ryan noticed. He grabbed the pillow under his hands and focused on Ryan’s lips and featherlight touches.

He placed a hand on Brendon’s hip, his other still wrapped around Brendon’s base. “Maybe your pathetic cock is finally thick enough to make my jaw ache,” he growled out lowly and licked broadly up the underside of Brendon’s dick. 

Brendon whimpered as Ryan lowered his mouth over his cock, taking all of it with the rod still inside into his mouth. Ryan sucked hard, bobbing up and down as he expertly allowed the tip of Brendon’s dick into his throat. Brendon exhaled all in one long breath, unable to look away from Ryan’s face as his lashes fluttered on his cheeks. 

Ryan didn't gag once, even when he moved his hand off the base of Brendon dick. He pulled back a little while after blowing him to swirl the tip of his tongue around the crown of his cock. “Does it embarrass you that you have a tiny pecker?” he smirked, knowing that Brendon wasn’t tiny but just trying to fuck with him.

Brendon bit his lip, holding back the snarky comment that wanted to come out. Ryan was breathing right against the head of his dick, and each exhale was sending shivers up his spine. He stared defiantly at Ryan, hoping he could communicate without words that Ryan was going to have to do more than that to break him.

Ryan rolled his eyes and bit the sound, using his teeth to pull it out of him. He looked into Brendon’s eyes the whole time, just hoping it came off sexy. He exchanged it for the next size up, applying even more lube this time, and inserting just the tip of the sound into Brendon. His other hand was at the base of Brendon’s cock, rubbing and trying to get him to not be in so much pain. 

He let the rod move slowly into Brendon, more allowing gravity to take it than really pushing. Brendon could feel the stretch of it, but it also tingled through all of his extremities, feeling like one of the most extreme sensations he’d ever experienced. Ryan was studying his face for a reaction, and he nodded to encourage him on.

He let it slip the rest of the way in. “After this we’ll try a finger... I know you said you liked hands when we were talking. I thought that might feel good for you.”

Brendon choked a little. “Yes, please, I would love that.” His voice was strained and he was panting. “I especially like your hands.”

He pumped the sound through Brendon, allowing it to get deeper with each downward movement. “For someone who’s practically a gay virgin, you’re incredibly kinky.”

“I just know-” his sentence was interrupted by a moan as Ryan got the sound all the way in and his fingers brushed the tip of Brendon’s erection. Brendon licked his lips and tried again. “I just know what I like.”

“As long as you  know your limits,” he mumbled and pulled the sound out. “Do you think you’re ready? For my finger I mean. If you need another size up it’s fine.”

“I’m ready now. Please do it.” Brendon was practically begging but he couldn’t find it in him to feel ashamed. He’d enjoyed the metal sounding rods, but the thought of Ryan’s finger being inside of him made him desperate.

He coated his forefinger in lubricant and rubbed Brendon’s tip. He said, “I cut my nails for you. Just so you know that I put an effort into this,” and pushed the tip of his finger into him.

Brendon shouted at the intrusion, his hands grappling fruitlessly for something to rip into. His toes curled and his legs strained against the restraints holding them in place. “Oh my god, please. Keep going.” The tiny bit of friction he got from the skin of Ryan’s finger inside of him was igniting every nerve ending he had.

Ryan’s eyebrows rose, and he slowly pushed his finger deeper, twisting it as he did so. “You’re taking this so fucking well.” Ryan’s pupils were blown wide with arousal and the dim lighting of the room.

Brendon whimpered, his hips lifting slightly off the bed in an attempt to get  _ more _ . “You feel-” he gasped, throwing his head back against the bed, “fucking amazing.”

He pushed it into the hilt of his finger, wiggling the tip of the digit inside of him a little. Then Ryan pulled it all the way out before pushing back in, starting a steady rhythm. Brendon writhed on the bed, the sensation both overwhelming and exactly what he’d hoped for. His entire body tensed and stilled, his orgasm building quickly until Ryan ceased all movement, withdrawing his finger and sitting back. 

“Not yet. I didn’t fucking say you could come yet,” Ryan said, his tone going icy. Brendon stared at him with pleading eyes, his mouth not managing to form any words. “I still have so much planned for you.” 

Ryan crawled up over Brendon’s body, using his teeth to break the tape that was binding his hands. Ryan watched him for a second, but he kept his hands in place, waiting for the command to move. “Good. You can move again.” Brendon’s hands slowly came down, the blood returning and tingling his fingers as he flexed them. He brought his hands briefly to Ryan’s hair, running his fingers through it and allowing himself to touch it for the first time.

Ryan was quick to grab Brendon’s wrist. “Don’t touch without permission,” he said flatly and let his wrist free from his hold. He got off the bed to rip the tape away from Brendon’s ankles and to gather up a condom from his duffle bag. “Would you like to be on your hands and knees?” 

“Yes, Ryan. I would love that.” Brendon pushed himself up with shaking arms and turned over to assume the position. From this angle he could only hear what Ryan was doing, and the anticipation filled him with nervous excitement. So far Ryan had done everything he’d asked for, and he found himself trusting the man who had been a perfect stranger mere hours ago. 

Ryan ripped the condom open with his front teeth and slithered it onto his cock. “Have you ever fingered yourself?”

Brendon’s breath caught in his throat. “I tried it one time. Couldn’t really get the hang of it though.”

“Did it hurt?” he asked conversationally, and poured a handsome amount of lube onto his fingers.

“No. It was just awkward.” Brendon’s face was hot with another traitorous blush, and he was glad Ryan couldn’t see his face. He hated feeling inexperienced when his whole life was built on knowing more than his opposition.

Ryan presses two fingers to Brendon’s hole and rubbed the lube around on him to get him wet. “So you just skip to the dildo? Bet you could take me right now, couldn't you.” He smirked, knowing damn well that if he went in without prepping Brendon he’d most likely have a sobbing baby under him.

Brendon let his head hang low, weighing the options of lying about being able to take it or telling the truth. “I’d really enjoy your fingers inside of me,” he said with as much seduction in his voice as he could manage.

The dominant laughed. “If you make any sound without permission I’ll put a cock ring on you and not allow you to come.” He then slowly slipped his middle finger into Brendon’s tight ring of muscle. 

Brendon bit down on his lip to keep any sounds from slipping out. The first few seconds felt similar to what he remembered from doing it on himself, but it was already way better than that. He didn’t know if it was from being so turned on, but every tiny ministration of Ryan’s fingers ignited his nerve endings. The only sound audible in the room was his rough breathing.

“Fuck you really are  _ tight...”  _ Ryan slipped his finger as deep in as he could and pressed around inside of him trying to find his prostate.

Brendon felt the pad of Ryan’s finger brush lightly over his prostate and his mouth fell open. That gentle touch had felt better than anything he’d manage to do on his own, and his arms were threatening to give out under the weight of supporting his exhausted body. 

His finger pressed harder into the spot after he heard a hitch in Brendon’s breathing, just rubbing deep circles into the spot. 

Brendon’s elbows buckled as he fell on his face into the pillows. Ryan kept a tight enough hold on his waist to stop his finger from sliding out. Brendon bit into the pillow, taking deep breaths through his nose as fire spread through his body, radiating from where Ryan was pressing into him.

Ryan leaned down and licked around his digit, ignoring the horrible flavour of the lube on his taste buds. He kept licking around his finger while starting to pump his finger back and forth inside of Brendon. When he felt it was loose enough to take it, he began to push in a second.

Brendon’s muscles clenched involuntarily at the stretch, and he had to force himself to relax. He was glad Ryan allowed him to stay with his face down, because he was pretty sure his arms were useless at that point. His hands clenched and unclenched against the sheets, and his jaw was aching from how hard he was biting down to muffle the moans.

“Mm you taste amazing,” Ryan lied, still mentally disgusted over the lube. “You’re taking this so well, Brendon. I’m starting to think you aren’t really an anal virgin.”

Brendon spit out the pillow that was in his mouth to respond, but realized at the last second that he hadn’t been asked a question. He felt so close to the edge, he wasn’t sure if he could take another punishment that would delay his orgasm. 

Ryan pulled his face back and began scissoring Brendon, the tips of his fingers angled to hit his prostate. It was taking all the patience Ryan had to be thorough about this. Having Brendon exposed in front of him had his dick begging to be pushed inside. 

Brendon pushed his hips back slightly, trying to get more of Ryan’s fingers inside of him. His cock was painfully hard and leaking down between his legs, and every impulse he had wanted to collapse down and rut against the bed to get some friction.

“Honestly I’m so tempted to stop now and fuck you.” Ryan shrugged, his fingers coming to a halt.

Brendon managed to bite back the primal scream of pure need that wanted to burst from his lungs. He felt like he could cry if Ryan didn’t get him off soon.

“I’d love to see your face when I push in. I have a great imagination, however. Maybe I really should just fuck you. Or do you want me to keep fingering you?” He pressed hard against Brendon’s prostate just trying to get a rise out of him.

Brendon didn’t miss a beat before begging. “Please fuck me, Ryan. Please. I’ll do anything.” He half choked on a sob as the words fell from his mouth.

With a smirk Ryan pulled his fingers out and wiped the lube onto the bed sheets. “Same rules apply. No sounds unless I give you permission,” he dripped lube onto his latex covered cock and a little more onto Brendon just to be on the safe side. “I don’t even want a peep if it hurts. If you want me to stop, use your safe word.” He got on his knees behind Brendon, one hand on Brendon’s hip and the other positioning his tip to Brendon’s wet, lube soaked hole. 

  
Ryan bit his lip when he started to push in. He didn’t stretch the boy thoroughly and Brendon’s asshole felt like it was squeezing him in two. “ _ Fuck,  _ Brendon.”

Brendon couldn’t even care about the intense stretch as Ryan fully penetrated him. The slide of Ryan’s cock moving back and forth inside of him felt full and satisfying in a way he hadn’t expected. He exhaled on every thrust Ryan pushed into him, his breaths sounding more like whines than anything.

Ryan slipped his hands up Brendon’s back and grabbed onto his shoulders to use as leverage to thrust harder into him. He started to ignore the fact that he had a condom on and the after taste of lube in his mouth and focused in on the pleasure radiating from his cock. 

Brendon moved back with the small amount of energy he had left to meet Ryan’s thrusts. Every pass was brushing his prostate, and he could see starbursts of light behind his closed eyelids. He didn’t know how he was managing to keep back the screams and moans that his body wanted to produce, but Ryan had given him an order, and he was giving it everything he had to obey.

Ryan reached down and wrapped his fingers around Brendon’s leaking cock, stroking him slowly and teasingly. He didn’t want to push Brendon too far, but he also didn’t want him to come quite yet.

Brendon’s hips jerked downward, trying to fuck Ryan’s hand while Ryan continued to pound into his ass with startling precision. His toes curled in the sheets as his orgasm finally got closer, and he waited for Ryan to let him finish.

He adjusted his hips just so, slamming into Brendon’s prostate more directly, and fucking him mercilessly as he neared his own orgasm. 

Brendon couldn’t last another second, and he was going to fall over the edge either way. “Please Ryan, I have to come. Please tell me I can.” He was whining and gasping with each word, the desperation evident in his voice.

Ryan reached up to Brendon’s hair, pulling his head up by it a little. “Fuck, you can,” he panted out and stroked Brendon’s cock faster. 

Brendon instantly released, spilling everything he had over Ryan’s hand and onto the sheets. Brendon’s ass clenched around his dick, and he struggled to keep fucking into the impossibly tight hole as Brendon shook with the force of his orgasm.

Ryan made a guttural sound and froze for a moment, his cock buried deep inside of the boy's ass. “Brendon  _ fuck, _ you’re so fucking tight.” He whimpered and pulled on Brendon's hair harder, forcing his head back. He kissed on Brendon’s jaw while Brendon came. 

Ryan kept fucking Brendon until he came inside of the condom, harder than he’d come in a long long time. He shouted a mix of curse words and Brendon’s name, gripping his hips until he was finished. 

After they both calmed down, Ryan pulled out and pulled Brendon up into his arms, kissing his shoulder blades gently and whispering things along the lines of, “you did so good, ‘m so proud of you.”

Brendon’s muscles twitched and trembled as Ryan held him. He couldn’t find the strength to open his eyes or speak, but listening to Ryan’s soothing voice in his ear murmuring praise made Brendon lean bonelessly against him and relax. He didn’t think he would be the kind of person to need aftercare, but that was one of the most intense experiences of his life.

Ryan turned Brendon in his lap to kiss his face, planting gentle kisses over his eyelids and cheeks. “Hey, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” Brendon wasn’t sure when the tears in his eyes had poured over, but they were streaming down his face, and he blinked against them to clear his vision and look at Ryan’s face. 

Brendon smiled at him, a small hysterical giggle forcing its way out of his throat. “That was the single most amazing thing…” Brendon couldn’t think of any adjectives that would do the experience justice, but he wanted Ryan to know he’d enjoyed it.

Ryan smiled back, relieved. “Well if you ever want to do it again, you know how to contact me.” 

Brendon smirked and burrowed his head against Ryan’s chest, listening to his racing heart and ragged breathing. “ Count on it.”

  
  
  



End file.
